Une vie d'aventures
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles sur Aventures] La vie d'aventurier, ce sont des joies, des peines, des découvertes, des trahisons, des amitiés, une vie en groupe... Chaque aventurier a une manière différente de voir les choses. Les vies de Théo, Shin, Grunlek, B.O.B, Viktor, Mani et bien d'autres n'y font pas exception.
1. Merci

_BON-SWAR ! J'ai longtemps hésité avant de me lancer, mais finalement, allons-y ! Je posterai ici tous mes drabbles sur Aventures, qui sont en fait juste les moyens de résoudre mes problèmes d'inspiration x) Quand j'arrive pas à écrire des longs textes, j'écris des drabbles, mais je les poste rarement :3 Il était temps de remédier à ça. Il y aura de tout, du drama au fluffy, des relations amicales au ship. Et comme il faut bien commencer quelque part, un petit drabble Thélthazar sur les deux derniers épisodes, **il y a donc des spoilers** ! Pour les temps de publication, je sais pas encore, c'est quand j'en ressentirai le besoin, comme les textes en vrac :)_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite !

* * *

 **UNE VIE D'AVENTURES**

 **MERCI**

"Bob, on doit parler."

Le ton froid du paladin surprit le demi-diable, qui laissa ses compagnons partir devant. Il releva la tête vers lui.

"Ce que tu as fait pour me sauver... C'est mal. Je ne veux plus que tu utilises ces pouvoirs.

\- Parce que j'aurais du te laisser mourir ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire."

Bob poussa un soupir.

"Tant que tu resteras irresponsable et stupide, je resterai irresponsable et stupide. Allez, en route !"

Bob tourna les talons, Théo l'intercepta.

"Oh, et Bob ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci."

* * *

 _Voilà ;3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit et à très vite ! Bisouilles !_


	2. Sortilège

_BON-SWAR ! J'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment, principalement à cause de la montagne de choses que j'ai à faire. Du coup, pour vous faire patienter, voici un petit drabble ! Merci à NekoRobin Undomiel, dry1410, fiction-mikana, NightmareDragon FB et au petit invité sans nom pour les reviews sur le précédent !_

* * *

 **SORTILÈGE**

"C'est une fleur de Koroüm, c'est très rare, expliqua Bob, enthousiaste, et très toxique.

\- Ta gueule Bob, grogna Théo en plissant le nez.

\- Elle transforme temporairement sa proie en un petit animal.

\- Ta gueule Bob, répéta Théo, mauvais.

\- Ici, en l'occurrence... Un lapin."

Bob se mit à rire en refermant son bouquin. Dans la sacoche de Grunlek, un lapin blanc était assis, le regard noir, le poil brillant d'une luminosité familière. Tout le groupe se souviendra longtemps du jour où Théo de Silverberg cueillit une fleur de Koroüm pour l'offrir à Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

* * *

 _Voilà :D J'espère que ça vous a plu :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et à très vite pour de nouveaux textes !_


	3. Petite fille

_BON-SWAR ! Alors... En fait, je m'ennuyais, et soudain, une idée étrange m'est passée par la tête. J'en ai fait un drabble x) Je suis désolée okay, j'vous jure que j'avais besoin d'évacuer xD J'ai pas fait exprès... ._. Et merci à dry1410, fiction-mikana, SunWings, Dabidouw et Nightmare Dragon FB pour les reviews sur le dernier drabble :D_

* * *

 **PETITE FILLE**

Shin et Grunlek étaient excédés. Deux heures que ça durait. Le mage et le paladin s'engueulaient encore sur leur sujet préféré: la petite fille.

"Elle est pas morte ! hurla Théo.

\- Bah prouve-le ! lui répondit Bob en retour.

\- Très bien."

Théo leva son bouclier et fonça sur le pyromage qui poussa un hurlement de terreur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Un grand fracas se fit entendre derrière le métal, suivit d'un crac sinistre. Théo baissa son bouclier, et lâcha un cri de surprise.

"D'accord, t'avais raison..."

Ainsi mourut Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, de la manière la plus conne qui soit.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà... Pas taper xD N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, si le cœur vous en dit xD J'vous fait des bisouilles !_


	4. Philtre d'amour

_Hey ! Je m'ennuyais, du coup j'ai écrit deux petits drabbles qui se suivent. Il y a un peu de Thélthazar, have fun. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D Bisouilles !_

 **PHILTRE D'AMOUR**

« Je suis Balthazar Catellianos, le docteur de ton cœur. »

Théo repoussa le mage fermement, d'un grand coup de pied.

Un sorcier avait convaincu l'érudit de boire une potion bizarre plus tôt, pour avoir de plus belles fesses soi-disant. L'arnaqueur s'était ensuite rendu compte que, oh zut, comme par hasard, c'était en fait un philtre d'amour !

Depuis, Balthazar courrait après le paladin, désormais perché dans un arbre, le regard effrayé, sous les rires de Shin et Grunlek, ne ratant pas une miette de la scène.

Il allait devoir être brave. Les effets de cette connerie ne s'estomperaient que dans deux jours.

* * *

 **DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD**

Balthazar ouvrit un œil avec un énorme mal de crâne, comme s'il sortait d'un long rêve. En posant une main sur son front, il constata l'apparition d'une bosse disgracieuse. Il se tourna vers Théo, qui rougit en tournant rapidement les talons.

Le mage était devenu trop insistant. Après avoir poli son épée, préparé un dîner aux chandelles, forcé à danser dans une fête de village, Balthazar avait décidé de conclure.

Le voyant beaucoup trop proche de son visage, Théo avait soudainement paniqué et lui avait envoyé son bouclier sur le crâne, l'assommant sur le coup.

L'amour a toujours un prix.


End file.
